


I'm not Insane

by 2dina3dworld



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: Based off the MVs, Canon Divergence, F/F, This is my Loona au I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dina3dworld/pseuds/2dina3dworld
Summary: One day, Haseul awakes to find herself in the mystical land of Eden, headed by Yves and her three devoted servants, where she is given a simple instruction: Unite the other members of the Circle.





	1. Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my theory about the Loonaverse. Each girl represents a character, but I won't reveal too much!

Haseul dreamt that she could fly. She was flying along with her birds. She could hear their song, the way they were calling out to her.

She awoke with a start. She was lying on a bed of roses. The room she was in was painted a steely blue, and was lit so brightly that Haseul had trouble seeing. "Yves! Yves!" came a bright, cheerful voice. "She's awake!"  
"Already?" said another girl, who Haseul assumed was Yves. She craned her head to see the graceful-looking, round-faced girl who was sitting on a burgundy, King-like chair, reading a newspaper. Behind her was a short, cute girl who was bouncing with excitement. Yves put down the newspaper, and with a swan-like step, made her way over to where Haseul was lying. "Hello, I'm Yves," She introduced. "And you are?"  
"I'm Haseul," Haseul introduced. "Nice to meet you."  
"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Chuu," Yves said, motioning over to the girl who was now sitting patiently in the chair. "Welcome to Eden."  
"Eden?" It couldn't be... Haseul had heard stories of Eden, and those stories painted Eden as a violent, unloving homeland that was ruled by a tolitarian dictator. Nothing like the pretty room that she was in. "Are you from Eden?"  
"No, but I've heard stories." Chuu clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "An outsider!" Chuu exclaimed. "They're not like us! They know nothing of our culture, our beautiful traditions-"  
"Chuu, darling, get Olivia," Yves ordered. That shut Chuu up. She nodded and set off on her mission. "I'm sorry about Chuu," Yves sighed. "She can be a bit... spirited. So, where are you from, outsider?"  
"I'm from Earth," Haseul explained. "I don't know how I got here, and I don't know what I have to do with Eden! I just want to go home!" At that exact moment, Chuu returned, followed by another girl, with a sort of haunting beauty. "Your Majesty," She said, dropping into a deep curtesy.  
"Olivia," Yves acknowledged.  
"Who is this?" Olivia asked, pointing at Haseul.  
"This is Haseul," Yves said. "She's an outsider."  
"An... outsider?" Olivia asked. "But Eden has been sealed from outsiders for years!"  
"My love-" Yves started. Chuu glared at Olivia with a murderous desire. "I need you to find a scroll for me. Find something about this place called 'Earth'."  
"Of course, my Queen," she said, a small smile lighting up her features.  
"So, Haseul, what is Earth like?"  
"Earth is great." Earth was great for many reasons, including one that Haseul couldn't reveal. Such as the truth about her, and the others.


	2. Love & Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is the obligatory back story chapter, so this should explain a good chunk of the lore.

15 years ago

Eden was at war. 8 families had risen up in rebellion against the ruling family of Eden, but despite having the advantage of numbers, they had been defeated.

Haseul was 5 at the time, and yet the memories were still fresh. The families knew what would happen after they were defeated. Their entire family, no matter how young they were, would face certain death. So, on a cold winter's night, they had used an inter-dimensional spell to send their heiresses to another dimension - Earth.

They were found in South Korea, and raised there by former Eden-ites. They grew up as friends, as close as sisters and they were never seperated.

Until Eden found them.

Haseul, as the unofficial leader, was in charge of keeping the younger girls safe and keeping the older girls in line. She would make sure that Yeojin had help with her homework, tell Vivi off for roller-skating down the halls of their shared apartment, and that Jinsoul's fish were fed when Jinsoul was doing... whatever Jinsoul did. But nothing could have ever prepared her for that.

They were sitting in the living room, playing a game of duck, duck, goose, when the old, rickety door fell clean off its hinges. "I knew we should have got that replaced!" Heejin said.  
"It looks fine!" Kim Lip protested. "It adds a certain chic to the place."  
"No, it makes us look homeless!"  
"Shhh!" said Vivi. "Can you hear that?" The other girls went silent, and they were greeted by the sounds of foot-steps. "It's just someone coming up the stairs," Jinsoul said confidently. "No need to be scared." But now Yeojin was stuck to Haseul like glue, and the other girls were staring at the door like a deer caught in headlights. The feet coming up the stairs seemed to multiply, and all they could hear was the constant click-clack against the old wooden floor. There were butterflies in Haseul's stomach. "Vivi, Heejin, take the others and go!"  
"Is it them?" Heejin said, but Haseul had no time to respond. Thirty-odd Eden soldiers, clad in black togas and armed with wands, were standing outside the door, ready to attack. The 8 girls were cornered, out-numbered, but they were not out-gunned. Heejin sent one flying with a shove spell. Yeojin used a frog tongue spell to knock another one down. Kim Lip used an eclipse spell to blind one.

They continued fighting with a steady rhythm, where they would volley eight spells, and be met with either physical violence or a spell. Haseul had been thrown to the ground when she heard a crack, and the sound of breaking glass. "Choerry!" screamed someone in anguish. Haseul used a bird storm spell to repel her attacker, and then the now-seven girls were standing in a circle. "Give up now!" ordered one of the twelve soldiers left.  
"Get the others somewhere safe!" Haseul ordered Heejin.  
"What about you?" Heejin asked frantically. "I'll be fine! Find Choerry if you can!" Heejin nodded, and was off. Haseul turned to face her attackers, with fire in her eyes. "Tell your leaders this," Haseul said, calmly. "We will not bow to them!" And with that, she released a rabid raven storm, that enveloped the soldiers.

Haseul used a levitating spell to land on the ground outside, but when she reached the ground, she noticed something curious. "Heejin?" asked Haseul, with surprised eyes. "What happened? Why are you still here? Where is everybody?"  
"They ambushed us," Heejin said, with an exhausted edge. "They got the upper-hand, and we were unable to fight them off. They took everyone, and told me to tell you that we had been defeated, we could no longer run. No matter where we hid, they'd still find us."  
"And Choerry?" Haseul asked.  
"Choerry's... gone," Heejin said sadly. "We didn't see any sign of her." Haseul hugged Heejin like it was the last hug they'd ever share. "I'll get them back."

Now

Haseul had dedicated the past few months to hunting down the six girls that she had lost that day. She and Heejin had spent their days travelling the world, asking questions and investigating leads, but they hadn't been very fruitful. She'd never considered that they might be in Eden. Her heart beat quicker as the three Eden girls inspected her, and fussed over scroll after scroll.

There was only a brief reprieve when a small girl burst into the room. "Go Won?" Yves asked. "What is it?"  
"Your majesty," she curtesyed. "The outer wall has been breached! The girls have escaped!"


	3. Love Cherry Motion

"That's strange," said Yves. "My dear mother designed the prison to be inescapable. Do you have any information on how they escaped?"  
"The Earth girl let them out!" explained Gowon. Haseul had to silence a gasp. An Earth girl? She hoped that it was one of the others. "And just how did she do that?" Chuu asked curtly.  
"Magic!" Gowon said. "At least, that's what Yee told me."  
"Outsiders don't have magic!" Chuu snorted.  
"Silence, Chuu," Yves hushed. Chuu sat back down with a defeated look on her face. "Olivia, Chuu and Gowon, go and subdue the prisoners." She grabbed one of the scrolls that lay on the floor. "Oh, and take Haseul with you." 

They marched towards the outer rim in silence, which was great because it gave Haseul time to survey the city.

She was surprised, honestly. The houses in Eden were identical, painted white with gold edges, and made out of brick. People played, chatted and worked outside the houses, dressed in clean, white togas. But, whenever one of them caught a glimpse of the travelling girls, they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, where the rest would follow suit. "Why do they do that?" Haseul asked.  
"Do what?" Gowon asked.  
"Bow," Haseul said. "On Earth we bow to our elders and leaders, but not like this."  
"It's a sign of respect," Gowon explained. "Afforded to the most senior families in Eden." Something about it made Haseul uneasy. Instead, she looked down at the paved roads that led the way. 

Eventually, those roads diverged into roads much like Earth's - gravelly and rough. "We're here," Olivia said.  
"According to Yee, the girls went west," Gowon said, pointing.  
"Fan-out," ordered Olivia. "Haseul, take my hand." Haseul took Olivia's hand as Olivia cast a tracking spell, and then a teleportation spell.

Olivia and Haseul were standing in front of the rebels. Chuu stood to their right, and Gowon stood behind them. "Cease and desist now and we will go easy on you!" Olivia commanded.  
"Never!" said one of the girls, and Haseul gasped in surprise. She saw the long, straight brown hair, the round, kind-looking face, the overwhelming amount of purple clothes and she knew exactly who it was - Choerry!

Choerry's eyes glimmered with recognition, and she immediately cheerfully shouted "Haseul!"  
"Do you know this girl?" asked Olivia.  
"Um..." Haseul's heart bet faster. What was the right answer? What would happen if Haseul said "Yes"? Haseul shook her head.  
"But she knows your name!" Chuu said.  
"On Earth, everyone knows of each other," Haseul said nervously. "But we don't know each other."

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?" said one of the fugitives, a girl with messy brown curls who looked no older than Yeojin. "Let's beat the crap out of them!" The others murmured in agreement, and drew their weapons.

"Girls, attack!" ordered Olivia. Chuu was the first to jump in with an attack. "Love blast!" Chuu yelled, and a stream of small, pink hearts burst out of her hands. They flittered into the faces of three of the few dozen girls, and attached themselves to their faces. The poor girls immediately collapsed.  
"Choerry! Use your magic spells!" said one of the girls, in an overly-loud 'whisper'. Choerry nodded, and leaped into action. "Love Cherry MOTION!" She boomed, and three people-sized hearts emerged from her hands. The hearts danced around for a brief minute, before absorbing the three Eden girls and carrying them into the sky. Chuu banged against the bubble, desperately screaming. Gowon cried silently, face in hands, while Olivia remained silent and emotionless. "Choerry!" Haseul yelled. "Let them go!" This was accompanied by jeering from the fugitives. "This is the fate they deserve," Choerry said, in an emotionless monotone. She turned to Haseul, and the joy in her eyes was replaced with anger. "You've spent your entire life hearing about how the rulers of Eden treated their peasants like dirt! How they stifled freedom! How they treated those who dared have an opinion that disagreed with the Queens! Those girls you want to save - they're not innocent little girls! Anna, show her your scars." A small, gaunt, blonde girl who looked like a corpse, raised the skirt of her soiled, white toga. "They tortured me for not showing proper respect," she sniffled. "My little brother was climbing all over me, and I was trying to get him to sit down, when those monsters came and kicked me down to the ground for not bowing!" Haseul's heart twinged with guilt, but she knew she wasn't going to subject 3 people to a terrible death. "Choerry, where is your humanity?" Haseul demanded. "Do these girls deserve death for being bullies? Doesn't that seem a tad disproportionate?" Choerry sighed, and she turned to her companions. "I will decide this the democratic way!" Choerry announced. "Whoever wants to save those girls, say 'aye'!" Silence.  
"Then I'll save them myself," Haseul said.  
"No!" screeched Choerry, and with the speed and strength of a lion, she threw herself on Haseul. "Please, Haseul!" Choerry begged. "They have tortured and hurt people! Why should they not face punishment? Cherry blast!" Red, sticky, cherry juice covered Haseul's face, and tinted her vision. "I'm sorry, Choerry," Haseul murmured, and then she yelled, "Shove!" Choerry flew about five feet in the air, before landing on the ground, struggling to catch her breath. "Bubble pop!" Haseul screamed, aiming her hands at the bubbles. One of them popped, and Olivia fell to the ground, landing with a hard thump. Haseul casted it again, and Gowon fell to the ground. She cast it again, and this time Chuu fell to the ground, with a very painful sounding thump. "You have..." Chuu started, and then she drew in a great big breath. "MAGIC! Eden magic! Liar!" The small girl threw herself at Haseul. "Help!" squeaked Haseul, but the others were gone.  
"Chuu, leave her," commanded Olivia. "Haseul, come with us. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. We just want to ask some questions."


	4. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is a change of pace, and with a new POV. And I promise, this is where the 'Circle' finally kicks in.

An outsider possessing magic?

Unheard of.

When Yves saw Haseul, she knew that this girl was an Edenite, she just needed confirmation. And the display her elite guards and lady-in-waiting had seen confirmed it. 

She was one of them.

An exile.

Yves had only been a little girl at the time. Eight families, all of great power, had risen up in rebellion against Yves's mother. They had been defeated, but when the guards had been sent to take the families into custody, they noticed something unusual.

The families daughters were gone.

They had searched all of Eden, every nook and cranny. But they found no traces of the girls.

Haseul's nutty brown eyes met with hers. She had a shy, reserved aura about her. Nothing about this girl suggested that she was a powerful magic user. Or a noblewoman. "Haseul." Where would she start? She had questions, they gnawed away at her mind like a hungry predator. "Please, be honest with me. Are you from Eden."

There was a brief pause.

"Yes."  
"Are you from one of the families who rose up in rebellion against my family?"  
"Yes."  
"Who raised you?"  
"Exiles, mostly. And, from the age of 16, I raised the others."  
"And what did you know about Eden?"  
"That we were from there, and we left because of the rebellion. I swear, I don't know anything else about Eden." She wasn't lying. Either that, or she was a very good actress. Yves relaxed a little, and slid into her chair. "Haseul, can I trust you?" Yves asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Then come with me," Yves said, holding out her snowy-white hand.


End file.
